walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Anne (TV Series)
Anne, better known as Jadis, is a main character and a former antagonist as well as a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She was the leader of the Scavengers and served as an antagonist for the second half of Season 7 and the first half of Season 8. After the war against the Saviors, Anne relocated to the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Personality Anne is shown to be a calm, patient, cunning and duplicitous woman who is a strong leader to those in her group. Under her leadership, she and her people have become adept at using limited resources to their advantage in order to combat the dead as seen by how they are able to make homemade weapons from simple junk and she appears to be extremely successful at keeping her group safe as she has kept many people alive. Anne cares about the well-being of her people and is shown to have a strong desire to obtain large amounts of resources in order to increase the fighting power of her group. It appears that she does not enjoy instigating conflicts with other groups as the motto that she characterizes her group with is; "We take. We don't bother". An unusual trait of Anne's is that she chooses to speak in broken English, rarely using first person pronouns. However Anne can be a cold hearted and dark person and can be extremely greedy and will do whatever it takes to obtain the resources she desires for her group. This is particularly seen when she only agrees to help Rick and Alexandria fight the Saviors if she is provided with many weapons and supplies and even after Rick brings her a large supply, she demands more. Her greed is further exemplified when she betrays Rick and Alexandria and sides with the Saviors in order to obtain a better deal than offered by Rick. Her cruel side is shown when she throws Rick into a pit to face an armored Walker and later shoots Rick even after he pleads to make a better deal and gives him to Negan, showing that she is willing to allow harm to befall on others, showing that she is most likely a murderer as well. She seems to be a capable fighter and strategic leader as shown by the retreat she orders after the battle at Alexandria, which spares many of her people certain death at the hands of her enemies. After Simon's betrayal, an emotional Anne shows a love for the great beauty of the world, having chosen her home as a place where she and her people could recreate themselves. She also speaks in full sentences for the first time to Rick and Michonne. While killing all of her zombified people, Anne is emotional at having to end everyone that she cares about. After the war with the Saviors, Anne chooses to join the other communities so that she won't have to be alone. The loss of her people appears to have driven Anne back to the person she was before she became "Jadis", leader of the Scavengers. As part of this, she continues to speak in full sentences, wears regular clothing instead of her Scavenger outfit and resumes going by her real name of Anne. Pre-Apocalypse Virginia Nothing is known about Anne's life before or as the outbreak began. She may have lived somewhere in Virginia as she frequently visited a garbage dump to gather materials she could paint on like metal sheets and fabrics. She was also a teacher at some point and took her class to the Smithsonian Museum in Washington, D.C. once. Post-Apocalypse At some point following the outbreak, Anne formed and became the leader of a large group of survivors which would eventually be known as "The Scavengers". For some unknown reason she took on the name Jadis. She and her people eventually took over a junkyard, which became their primary base of operations. She and her people survived by making homemade weapons from junk and scavenging the nearby areas for supplies. Anne herself claims to not enjoy instigating conflicts with other survivors, as her motto for her group is: "We take, we don't bother". However, it is likely she and her group resorted to killing other survivors and attacking camps and settlements to obtain resources. Anne was extremely successful at keeping her group safe and kept as many as 155 people alive. At some point, an ally of hers named Winslow died and reanimated and she had him covered in armor in order to be used as a weapon to test the strength of other survivors who encountered her group, though many failed. It is possible that she somehow knew of the Saviors in advance as shown by her first reaction to Rick's plea for her to help him and his people fight Negan and the Saviors. At some point, she and her people had their eyes on a houseboat filled with supplies that they were waiting to seize, though Rick and Aaron raided it first. Season 7 "New Best Friends" As the residents of the Junkyard surround Rick and his group. Anne approaches Rick, Anne does not introduce herself, instead, she tells Rick that they own their lives and if they will give them anything to buy them back. She then signals to Tamiel and Brion to bring out Gabriel. After Father Gabriel comes out, Anne explains that they kidnapped Gabriel, due to them taking their supplies. As Rick tells Anne about the Saviors, she seems somewhat impressed. When Rick proposes that they work with them to defeat The Saviors, Anne chuckles and says no. She then signals Tamiel and Brion to take Gabriel away and to grab Rick and his group. Anne watches Rick and his group attack her group as they try to grab them. In the midst of fighting, Gabriel holds a knife to Tamiel's throat and tells Jadis he will kill her if she doesn't let them go. Anne casually tells him to get away from Tamiel. She hears Gabriel plea for the groups freedom, and tells them about The Saviors, and other communities, and that if they beat The Saviors, they could have more supplies. Anne signals her group to put down their weapons, Gabriel removes the knife away from Tamiel's throat, and he tells her to join them, so they could have better lives. Jadis then tells them they "want something now." Anne listens to Gabriel's story and then signals Tamiel and Brion to take Rick to the top of a mountain of garbage. Anne explains to Rick the Junkyard groups' purpose. She explains that as the apocalypse got worse, the group began to not care, and took whatever they wanted, without any bother of what happened to the people whose things they took. She tells him how things have gotten harder, and how she needs to know that Rick is serious about going to war and that if he's worth the fight. She suddenly pushes him into a pit of garbage, with a walker. She watches Rick in the pit, fighting the walker and later defeating it. He looks up at her, and tells her if they "believe him now." She throws a rope down and lets him out. As he gets back up, she then says her group needs guns, a lot of them, and that if they get guns, they'll fight Rick's fight. She asks Rick if he knows they'll win, Rick replies with "I know it." She says after the war, they'll get half of the supplies from The Saviors. Rick frustratingly tells her, that they'll get a third, and that they're taking their supplies back. They begin to slightly argue with Anne asking for a half, and Rick saying a third. Anne tells Rick, if they get a third, they keep what they stole. They finally settle on half of the supplies and the guns. Rick agrees. Anne holds out her hand, as Rick tries to shake it with his bloody hand, she is disgusted and holds out her other hand. They shake hands and have a deal. She tells Rick about the supplies on the boat, and how they've been waiting for someone to take them so they could make a deal. She walks off, and Rick asks her name. She replies with "Jadis." Anne walks back inside, and Rick and his group triumph. "Say Yes" Anne appears when Rick’s group delivers 63 guns to them. Rosita bristles when Anne says it is not enough and it was only half the amount the Scavengers needed. She says they need nearly twice as many guns. Rick and Anne then renegotiated and agreed that Rick would keep 20 of the guns to help his search for more and also once again reaffirmed their alliance. "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Anne and the Scavengers arrive at Alexandria in a caravan of garbage trucks and bicycles. Rick greets Anne inside the gate. She crudely propositions Rick but is swiftly repelled. Daryl, Rosita and Aaron wire explosives in an empty cargo truck outside the Alexandria gate. Anne asks if he and Michonne are together before crudely propositioning him in front of a bewildered Michonne. A Scavenger alerts everyone in Alexandria to the Saviors’ arrival. Rick assumes his position at the front gate, with Anne crouching by his feet, hidden from view. Negan’s caravan arrives. Eugene steps out and tries to convince Rick to surrender. Rick hesitates, stricken by Eugene’s betrayal, then gives Rosita the signal to detonate the explosives. Rosita pushes the detonator, but there is no explosion. Before Rick can reach for his gun, Anne leaps up and aims her gun at Rick. Simultaneously, the Scavengers all turn their guns on the Alexandrians. Negan emerges from a truck and taunts Rick as his Saviors open the truck that holds the explosives. Negan's men remove a coffin from their flatbed; he announces that Sasha is inside, alive and well. He tells him that he knew of his plan to attack him- as Anne was the "little birdie" that revealed his plans- and offers to let her live if Rick turns over all their guns and allows Negan to take Daryl again. Even then, Negan will still execute one Alexandrian of Rick’s choosing. If he refuses, Negan will kill them all. Rick insists on seeing Sasha. Negan taps Lucille against the casket, knocking. Negan opens the casket door. Sasha, now a walker, lunges at him. Rick’s group takes advantage of the ensuing chaos and turns their guns on the Scavengers. Rick tries to join the fight, but Anne still holds him at gunpoint. Rick attempts to make another deal with Anne, but she shoots him in the side and pushes him off the platform. In the streets below, the Saviors and Scavengers have gained control of the situation; some Alexandrians have been killed, and the rest are in custody. Anne leads Rick to Negan and orders him to kneel beside Carl, who is surrounded by over a dozen Saviors. She reminds Negan of their deal– twelve people in exchange for the Scavengers’ help in the attack. Negan swiftly bargains her down to ten. As Negan prepares to strike Carl with Lucille, Shiva leaps onto and mauls a nearby Scavenger. Carol and Ezekiel arrive at the head of the Kingdom regiment in an attack, as Maggie arrives with the Hilltop fighters. A battle ensues as the Saviors and Scavengers are caught off guard. Rick and Carl join the fight. Negan orders a retreat as Shiva mauls another Scavenger to death. Anne and the Scavengers release smoke bombs and escape in the haze, scaling the walls and running out the gate on foot, fleeing the battle. Season 8 "The King, the Widow, and Rick" Rick returns to offer Anne and her group the chance to change allegiences, showing Anne several Polaroids taken that depict various victories over the Saviors. Rick threatens to destroy her and the Scavengers if she doesn't join them. Anne still refuses his offer and takes Rick prisoner, binding him naked inside of a container that she marks with an A. "Time for After" After Rick sits in the dark container, thinking to himself when the doors are opened. Anne stands outside with a camera. Rick informs her that his proposed deal still stands. Anne begins taking photos of Rick's nude body at different angles. When questioned, Anne responds that she intends to use the photos as references for a sculpture she plans to create of him, before the container doors are shut again. Rick is forced to his knees, before Anne and another scavenger present a lightly armored walker as their method of execution. Rick fights off the two Scavengers with the rod used to hold the walker. He then fights off Anne, who makes several attempts to shoot him, before holding her on the ground in front of the walker's head. The Scavengers surround Rick and he says that he will leave the junkyard regardless. Anne silently orders her people to stand down. She allies herself with Rick once more, and they quietly argue over what they will receive after the war before they reach an agreement. Rick leads Anne and the Scavengers to the outer perimeter of the Sanctuary, where he sees an abandoned garbage truck and no walkers in sight, alarming him. "How It's Gotta Be" Anne and the Scavengers join Rick in checking out the Sanctuary with Anne commenting that what they see is nothing like the picture Rick showed them. They realize that the Saviors are now out when the Saviors open fire on the group, pinning down Rick. Rather than help him, Anne and the Scavengers flee in their trucks, leaving Rick to be rescued by Carol and Jerry. "The Lost and the Plunderers" In retaliation for the betrayal of the Scavengers, Negan sends Simon to demand an apology and to execute one of the Scavengers. Simon additionally demands all of their guns and ammunition which Anne reluctantly gives up. Simon asks after the origins of the Junkyard, which Anne insists has always just been a dump. In an attempt to gain an apology, Simon murders Brion and Tamiel in front of Anne, enraging her to the point that she attacks Simon. In retaliation, Simon orders the Scavengers massacred. Later, when Rick and Michonne arrive, they find the Scavengers all zombified aside from Anne who alone survives. Anne, dressed in a white nightgown and speaking in full sentences for once, explains what happened to the Scavengers and her and her people's history. As Rick and Michonne begin fighting their way out, Anne begs to come with them until the war with the Saviors is over, but Rick refuses and briefly appears to consider shooting Anne before shooting in the air and escaping, leaving Anne alone with the zombified Scavengers. Rick later explains to Michonne that he only wanted to scare Anne as he was tired of her games. Alone, Anne climbs a hill with a grinder on it and uses a metal pole to draw the zombified Scavengers up the hill. Once they reach the top, the Scavengers enter the grinder and are mushed with Anne watching as everyone she cares about is crushed into pulp. Once the dead Scavengers are disposed of, Anne removes a box of long-life applesauce and begins eating from a can, completely alone. "The Key" After his fight with Rick Grimes, Negan awakens in a vehicle with Anne pointing a gun at his head. Dressed normally, Anne gets annoyed by Negan's "well shit" and pistol-whips him unconscious with a command of "shut up." "Still Gotta Mean Something" A flashback to Simon's massacre of the Scavengers reveals how Anne falsified her death and escaped unscathed. While Gary notices her apparently dead body, he remarks she shouldn't have played and spits on her body while Anne lies motionless. Lying in wait for some time, Anne gets up and removes her worn and bloodied clothing. In the present Anne is in her living quarters. While constantly keeping watch on time, she is crying, packing her possessions and eventually taking Lucille with her to attend to her prisoner Negan. Later she prepares to burn Lucille in full view of Negan to psychologically hurt him, not realizing that Simon wasn't acting on Negan's orders when he had her people killed. While leaving for a brief moment a tied-up Negan managed to get hold of a gun, a lit flare and photos of the Scavengers. When she returns Negan fires a warning shot to an unsuspecting Anne. Threatening to mutually destroy each other sentimental possessions if she continues her course of action, Negan demands they negotiate. Anne charges at Negan to disarm the flare threatening her photos. Suddenly, an unidentified helicopter approaches, prompting Anne to rush to light another flare in an attempt to hail the vehicle. Unsuccessful to gain the helicopters attention as it flies away, she turns the flare to Lucille. Negan pleads for her to spare his bat, and, eventually convincing her that he had not ordered her people dead, swears to make amends for the actions of Simon against the Scavengers. Anne relents and drops to her knees crying. Afterwards, Anne reclines while being approached by a released Negan who offers her to come with him to start a new life. Anne declines and then the duo part on peaceful terms. "Wrath" Anne is visited by Morgan who extends an invitation for her to join Alexandria so she won't have to be alone. Anne accepts the offer and tells Morgan to call her by her real name of Anne rather than Jadis as she had previously been known. Anne is surprised that Morgan chooses to stay in the Junkyard alone, but accepts his decision and leaves. Season 9 "A New Beginning" During the year and a half that passed since the end of the war, Anne has managed to integrate herself into Rick's core group. Anne and the group go to the Smithsonian in Washington D.C, to search for a covered wagon and farming equipment. Inside, Rick tells everyone to be safe and the group separates. In a hallway, Gabriel drives a machete into a walker's head and leaves it hanging on a human evolution display. He and Anne smile at the irony of this. Then, Rick thanks Anne for her lead in finding packages of seeds and beans, while she tells Gabriel that she knew of this because she once brought her class back when she was teaching. Shortly after, the whole group reunites and gingerly uses ropes to drag an old covered wagon down the stairs and over the glass floor. The glass finally gives way and Ezekiel falls through it, dangling by the rope. Before the walkers can bite him, Daryl shoots at one and Rick and the others finally pull him to safety. Carol joyfully kisses him to celebrate. The group leaves D.C. and prepare to head back to their own communities. On the road, Rosita and Daryl catch up with everyone to inform them that the main bridge is out due to a storm. Rick tells Tara, Gabriel, Aaron and Anne to head back to Alexandria and the rest will go to an alternate route and spend the night at the Sanctuary. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Anne has killed: *Brion (Caused; Out of Mercy, Zombified) *Tamiel (Caused; Out of Mercy, Zombified) *At least 2 members of the Militia (Caused) *Many unnamed Scavengers (Caused; Out of Mercy, Zombified) *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Rick and Anne had a poor relationship. Upon first encountering her group, Rick is visibly impressed by their numbers and realizes that they could be useful in fighting Negan and the Saviors. Anne initially refuses to join Rick and his people in their fight but changes her mind after Rick defeats Winslow and after Rick offers her weapons. Even after Rick risks his life to bring her a large arsenal of guns, Anne still demands more, showing that she does not appreciate his efforts and is only concerned with obtaining weapons. In "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life", Rick tells Anne that she and her people are now part of what they fight for, showing that he respects her and considers her and her people allies. Anne, however, is revealed to have betrayed Rick and Alexandria by informing Negan and the Saviors of their plans to initiate a war against them, costing them an advantage. Rick is visibly angered by her betrayal, though Anne shows no remorse for it and claims it was done in order to obtain a better deal. After the fighting begins, Rick attempts to make another deal with Anne though she shoots him and kicks him off the platform, showing that she no longer has faith in him and no longer trusts him. Anne personally delivers him to Negan to be punished, showing that she no longer cares for Rick's well-being. After reinforcements arrive, Rick guns down numerous Scavengers, showing that he now considers them enemies and possibly wants to destroy them along with the Saviors. In spite of her betrayal, Rick still appears to want Anne and her people as allies against the Saviors as he personally goes to the Junkyard to confront Anne and her group to sway them back to his side and make another deal. While negotiating with Anne, Rick notes that she only grazed him with her bullet otherwise he'd still be angry with her. After Rick beats her in a fight, Anne appears to grow to respect him and agrees to work with Rick. She also expresses a desire to make a naked sculpture of him after everything is over. Despite agreeing to help Rick deal with the Saviors again, Anne and her people quickly abandon Rick after discovering the Saviors have escaped the Sanctuary and leave him to die, effectively betraying him a second time. When Rick and Michonne arrive at the Junkyard to find that all the Scavengers except Anne have been killed and reanimated, Rick shows no apparent remorse and blames Anne for their deaths. Rick refuses to allow Anne to accompany them and claims that he has had enough of her games and that she is now of no more use to him. Rick even fires a warning shot at Anne before escaping, leaving her by herself. Rick later tells Michonne that he wasn't trying to kill her. However, after the war is over, Morgan tells Anne that Rick forgives her and wants her to come to Alexandria to live there and help rebuild possibly putting them on good terms. Negan Not much is known about Negan and Anne's relationship. Anne appears to respect Negan to a degree or simply just admires his power and resources as she willingly betrayed Rick and Alexandria. Anne informed Negan of Rick's plans to initiate a war against the Saviors in order to obtain a better deal than the one offered by Rick, personally delivering Rick to Negan for punishment. Negan, however, does not appear to have much respect for Anne and her people as he appeared disgusted that Rick chose to ally himself with Anne and her group and calls them "filthy garbage people". Negan clearly views Anne and her group as subordinate as even though Anne fulfills her end of the bargain by incapacitating Rick and his people, Negan only agrees to give her 10 new people to add to her group rather than 12 as originally agreed to, and Anne simply agrees, showing that she is possibly afraid of Negan to a degree. Following the rebellion at Alexandria, Anne eventually realigns herself and her people with Rick, betraying Negan and the Saviors and agreeing to go to war against them, though they quickly abandon Rick after being fired upon. Negan orders Simon to give Anne and her people the usual warning, but Simon disobeys orders and wipes out the Scavengers instead and lies to Negan about it. Following these events, Anne developed a strong hatred towards Negan, Simon and the other Saviors. Negan later learns the truth from Rick Grimes and is furious as he did not want Anne's people wiped out. Following Negan's fight with Rick, he is captured by Anne who takes the precaution of holding a gun on him and pistol-whips Negan in anger when he speaks. In "Still Gotta Mean Something" she plans to burn Lucille and kill Negan afterwards. Eventually, Negan admits that the death of the Scavengers is his fault. He later promises that he can fix it by punishing the person responsible for the massacre. As a result, Anne frees Negan and the two seem to be on better terms now. Tamiel As one of the senior lieutenants of the Scavengers, Anne and Tamiel appeared to have a very good friendship, Anne, while not appearing concerned told Gabriel Stokes to let Tamiel go after taking her hostage. When Tamiel was fatally shot by Simon, Anne was enraged and punched him in the face. When Anne leads the zombified Scavengers into a meat grinding machine to be pulverized, she watched with sadness as Tamiel was among them. Brion As one of the senior lieutenants of the Scavengers, Anne and Brion had a strong friendship and were commonly seen together in scenes. Anne was horrified when Simon unexpectedly killed Brion with a shot to the chest and later punched him in the face for Brion's and Tamiel's murders. When Anne later leads all the zombified Scavengers to a meat grinding machine to be pulverized, she watched with great sadness as Brion was among them. Simon Anne and Simon have an extremely hostile relationship. When Simon and his men arrive at the Junkyard, he demands an apology from Anne for her siding with Rick. When Anne apologises, Simon deliberately ignores it and orders his men to murder every one of her group. Only Anne survives and develops a strong hatred for Simon and the Saviors. Morgan Jones Morgan and Anne have a good relationship. Even though they have met only once. Morgan convinces Anne to move to Alexandria. Gabriel Stokes Anne and Gabriel weren't likely very good on terms at first, considering that he got captured by her and the Scavengers. They don't interact anymore until the war is done. However, after the events of All Out War and after the timeskip, their relationship seems to have greatly improved, with them walking around and interacting mostly with each other on the run to Washington D.C. }} Appearances Trivia * Anne speaks in broken English, opting to speak only in short sentences, and seems to have a rather limited vocabulary (referring to the top of a hill in the junkyard as the "up up up.") It was later revealed by showrunners that the Scavengers have value for words as well and only used those necessary to express what they mean and that Anne uses stunted English as a way of making others uneasy while she reads their intentions. After the murders of Brion and Tamiel, Anne's rage is so much that she speaks in a full sentence while attacking Simon. After Simon's attack, Anne is seen speaking in full sentences. * As revealed in "The King, the Widow, and Rick", Anne spends her time in the junkyard crafting sculptures out of wiring and other pieces of trash, often entirely nude, save for an apron. * As of "The Lost and the Plunderers", Anne is the only member of the Scavengers still alive. * Anne's name was not revealed until the episode "Wrath". * She is the second known character (after Karen) to have faked her death in order to survive. ** Interestingly enough, both incidents occurred while their group was being massacred by former allies, and both were nearly discovered/shot at as they played dead by members of the enemy group, being the Governor and Gary, respectively. *Anne is the first new survivor to be recruited for the Alexandria Safe-Zone following the war against the Saviors. Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Alive Category:Leaders Category:TV Series Category:The Scavengers Category:Bandits Category:Depressed Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Season 9 Characters